Pokken Tournament: Quest To Be The Best
by Maxwell Barricade
Summary: Every once a year, the Pokken Tournament is held to find the strongest Pokémon of all the regions. After losing last year, a blaziken decides to re-enter the tournament and to achieve his goal: Being the strongest. But he isn't alone, as many others join the tournament aswell. (Rated T for: Violence, Language and maybe some Sexual Refrences in the future) (OC Submission open!)
1. Back to square one

**Story, characters and plot written by Maxwell Barricade, edits, corrections and extra dialogue by Beemstarr.**

 **Pokken Tournament: Quest to be the best**

 **Chapter 1: Back to square one**

 **A/N: Well ello there! This is Maxwell Barricade, the writer of this story. (But I guess you already figured that out because of the title) So... Yeah, this is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so don't expect too much. Criticism is welcome, I actually don't mind flames, to be honest. Don't forget to read, review/follow/favourite/bookmark this story , enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and all credit for Pokémon goes to Game Freak and Nintendo. I do not make any profit of this. Besides, if I did own Pokémon I would probably not even be on this website but instead make my ideas into games.**

* * *

There was a thick fog hanging over the valley. The ground was uneven and rock-like. There were nearly no signs of life, other than a few small plants that knew to adjust themselves to the harsh environment. It was cold, very cold. This place was clearly somewhere in no-man's land. And yet, something was present.

Creeping through this frosty place was a dark figure, wandering in the distance. If you came close, you could see the figure was pokémon, this pokémon was blaziken. This blaziken wore a red and white hoodie, fingerless fighting gloves, a red backpack and a orange scarf, that was sheltering his mouth. The blaziken had a huge scar, that reached from his eyebrow to his nose.

The blaziken walked through the valley with his hands in his furry pockets, looking forward while also paying attention to the ground just in case there would suddenly be a piece of rock sticking out waiting to strike his feet. The blaziken had a emotionless, focused face. He didn't seem lost at all, in fact, it seemed like he was looking for something or someone.

A pile of stones appeared from the fog, blocking the blaziken's path. He stopped, looking at the pile. The blaziken let out a annoyed sigh, he bended his knees and jumped over the obstacle. Then proceeded to walk like nothing happened.

After a few more minutes walking, the blaziken could see something in the distance. He walked towards this mysterious dark thing.

When he got closer, he could see it was a pokémon as well. This pokémon was be standing on four paws. After seeing this, the blaziken started to walk even faster.

He could now identify the pokémon, this pokémon was an absol.

The absol was wearing some kind of black shirt, she had a dark purple bandana hanging around her neck. Her paws were covered in what seemed to be palm-less gloves.

The absol smiled, she was clearly expecting the blaziken. "So you did show up after all, took you long enough."

"What do you expect if you ask someone to come to a place in the middle of nowhere," the blaziken replied. "Of course it will take while before they get there." He finished glaring at the absol in annoyance.

"Hey, I was just joking around." The absol said offended.

"Of course you are... Anyway, are you ready?" The blaziken asked slightly irritated at himself for being so irritable" The blaziken tossed his bag away and got in a fighting stance only a experienced fighter could do, his right hand angled near his head and his left hand down with his fist clenched. He eyed his opponent calculatingly waiting for the absol to reply.

"Why do you think I'm here? To have a chat? Of course I'm ready!" the absol replied. She put her bandana over the lower part of her face and spread her legs into a fighting stance as well.

Both pokémon looked at each other for a few seconds... Both lf there feet shaking in anticipation, a gust of wind blew a lone leaf right in the centre of them, the leaf floated gently to the ground...

"Thunder Punch!" The blaziken yelled.

"Shadow Claw!" The absol shouted.

The blaziken drew back his right hand, which was engulfed with electricity. While the absol took two paws off the ground that would have long, purple claws one them.

Both pokémon dashed forward towards each other, their attacks clashing together. Sparks of electricity and purple matter was flying around when the two moves made contact with each other.

Finally both moves exploded, causing both the blaziken and the absol to be flung back. They both managed to land perfectly however they had both taken damage, evident by the small cuts on both Pokémon.

The blaziken started rushing towards the absol at an incredible speed, he was a red blur as he approached swiftly.

"Psycho Cut!" the absol yelled out as she jumped in the air her horn starting to glow pink-purple. She made a slashing movement with her horn, which fired off a pink-purple projectile with a blade-like form. The projectile flew towards the blaziken at a decent speed. The blaziken made a front flip, dodging the Psycho Cut attack.

"Brave Bird!" the blaziken yelled. He dived forward, with his arms spread like a bird, flying towards the absol at top speed.

However, the absol saw this coming. She jumped left, avoiding the charging blaziken. The blaziken wasn't able to recover in time, causing him to crash into the ground. A few pieces of rock broke off as the blazikens body hit the stone surface face-first. The impact caused the blaziken to bounce off the stone surface, which he used to recover himself by flipping. He landed on his foot, knee and one hand. The blaziken felt his face with his hand, checking if he was bleeding. He was suddenly hit in the torso by a dark purple ball. The blaziken was suprised by this attack, causing him to fly backwards landing on his back. The Shadow Ball did some damage, but it was certainly not enough. the blaziken soon kicked back up and got into a fighting stance once again.

Once he got back up again, the absol was gone. Not really surprising, due to the fact that there was a fog that limits your field of vision, but this was still a huge disadvantage.

Then out of the mist, the absol dashed out towards the blaziken. The absol's horn was glowing black because of a Night Slash it had charged. The Night Slash hit the blaziken across the chest, causing him to stumble back for a bit. The absol used Night Slash again, only this time the blaziken was prepared. He had dashed to the side, making the Night Slash miss and leaving the absol defenceless.

"Fire Punch!" the blaziken yelled, his right fist engulfed itself with flames. Blaziken thrust his fist towards the absol's face. The punch hit the absol in the jaw, and she fell on her side but recovered quickly by rolling. But blaziken did not take any chances.

"Sky Uppercut!" he yelled out right after the absol got up. She did not have enough time to react and took the blaziken's fist right on her chin. The absol juggled upwards, giving the blaziken a opportunity to hit another attack.

"Flamethrower!" the blaziken shouted before his mouth was filled with fire. He spat out a big wave of powerful flames, hitting the absol mid-air. She spun around when hit by the Flamethrower. The absol crashed on a pile of rocks. She slowly got up with a painful expression on her face. Her expression however quickly changed into a smirk. The blaziken ran towards the absol, but she dodged him swiftly.

"Sucker Punch!" the absol thrust her horn in to the blaziken's stomach, which was unprotected. The blaziken gasped for air when he got hit by the attacked and got on his knees.

"Shadow Ball!" dark matter came out of the absol's mouth, forming a purple ball in front her. She was ready to finish off the blaziken.

The blaziken looked at the absol, whom was about to end the fight, but then the blaziken smirked.

"Not today..." he said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Huh? What?" the absol stopped for a second, clearly confused. This is exactly what the blaziken needed. He got up and dashed forward the confused absol.

"Blaze Kick!" before the absol could even react, the blaziken's foot was by surrounded by fire and he hit her on the neck area. The absol landed on her back. The fight was almost over.

"Fire Blast!" blaziken created a fire sphere in his left hand, which quickly grew stronger. At a certain point the blaziken drew back his left hand and threw a fireball, The fireball then turns into a 大-shaped flame that is fired at the absol.

"But... How?..." the absol grunts out before getting hit by the flames, she let out a ear splitting cry as the fire engulfed her body. The smoke from the blast cleared showing a unconscious absol.

The blaziken was panting heavily and was damaged by the scratches from the fight. His scarf was hanging loosely after moving around a lot during the battle. The blaziken looked at the absol, whom would barely be able to get to get up again.

"A-alright Maxwell," she barely got the words out of her mouth, "Y-you win..."

The blaziken, Maxwell, got back in a normal stance again. Maxwell walked over to his backpack and took two full restores out of them. He then walked to the absol.

"Here you go, Robyn. This should make you feel better," Maxwell said as he reached a full restore out to Robyn, the absol. She took the full restore from him and sprayed it over her wounds, healing them. Maxwell did the same. They both sat down at a rock. Maxwell had a grin on his face.

"Let's see... The score right now is thirty eight to thirty five... and on top of that I stopped your winning streak."

"But you distracted me, you cheater," Robyn replied, half joking half pissed.

"It was not my intention to distract you." Maxwell said sighing.

"Oh really? why did you have to say 'Not today' then?" Robyn retorted mimicking Maxwell's voice. "I think you just said it to catch me off-guard."

Maxwell signs, "First off, I would still have gotten up and stopped your attack without saying that. Second off, it was your fault for reacting to it."

"You have a point there..." Robyn confessed, "Anyways, let's stop arguing about a simple sentence."

"I was about to say that," Maxwell said.

They both were quiet for a few minutes.

Maxwell and Robyn are both friends and rivals. They knew each other since they were young and have been friends ever since.

Maxwell was the quiet one. He would normally be silent with his arm crossed or in his pockets, leaning against a tree or a wall. He has started fighting at a very young age and is because of that very skilled in combat. Maxwell tends to be arrogant and acts like he is better then everyone else.

Robyn was a bit louder, the sarcastic one. She doesn't seem to take anything seriously. Robyn was pretty intelligent and would normally end up making clever and sarcastic comments, which most pokémon found pretty annoying. Robyn grew up to be a assassin, which is how she got her fighting skills.

When these two were together, however, they acted a bit different to each other. Robyn would make little, rather bad, jokes just to have a bit of a laugh rather than to offend.

And Maxwell would show a lot more emotion around Robyn, she was the only one would could make him for example smile a bit.

When it came to their rivalry, they would be rather competitive.

Maxwell's usual tactic would be to constantly attack the opponent, tiring him or her out before taking them down with powerful moves.

Robyn's normal strategy would be to dodge most attacks, trying to spot a weak point. The she would non-stop attack that point until the opponent would not be able to move anymore.

It did seem like Maxwell was holding back a little bit during these fights, though. Normally he would mercilessly attack his foe. You would need to stop him from attacking once he took his opponent, otherwise he would just continue throwing moves at them until there would be nothing left.

With Robyn he was more careful, though.

You could see that Maxwell was a better fighter then Robyn, but the last few matches were in Robyn's favour.

She was able to win five times in a row before this fight occurred.

"Sooooo... What have you been doing lately?" Robyn asks.

"The usual, training," he answered.

Robyn grinned, "Why did I even ask, are you sure you are okay? I think you are addicted."

"Why don't you just shut up?" even though he tried to sound annoyed, Maxwell still had a light smile on his face.

"No, I won't shut up," she said teasingly, "Are you sure that all that training isn't tiring for your muscles, little boy?"

Maxwell signed, "I'm pretty sure a twenty three year old isn't considered a 'little boy' anymore, Robyn."

Robyn would let out a annoyed sign, "For the love of arceus Maxwell, when will you finally learn to take a joke..."

"I don't know what is up with you and your 'jokes'," Maxwell said, "Besides, I'm preparing for something."

"Yeah yeah, of course you are preparing for something," Robyn said on some sort of sarcastic tone, "Well then, what are you preparing for?"

Maxwell took a deep breath, "I'm entering the tournament again."

Robyn looked at Maxwell, seemingly shocked. Her joking attitude was gone in a instant.

"What?" Robyn said, she had some kind of weird serious and concerning tone in her voice that didn't seem to fit her at all, "Even after what happened last year?"

Maxwell looked at Robyn with a raised eyebrow, "Heh, I have never seen you like this before," He said, "But I did expect a reaction like this."

"Are you sure about doing this? What if it will happen again? I thought you were dead!" Robyn stared in Maxwell's eyes, hers filled with fear.

"Trust me, this time it won't happen," Maxwell replied cooly, "I do appreciate your concern, though."

"But are you even allowed to enter after that?" Robyn asked, "I mean, they removed you from the roster aft-"

"For mew's sake, Robyn! Do I look wounded to you?" Maxwell snarled, this time being actually irritated, "And I don't care what they even said."

"O-okay..." Robyn seemed shocked by Maxwell's sudden outburst, but recovered, "But how will you enter again?"

"Then I'll start from square one," Maxwell said cracking his knuckles, "And this time, Robyn, I will win. I will show them that I am the strongest pokémon on this planet."

"Well okay Maxwell. If you are really sure about this..."

"Of course I'm sure about this," Maxwell grabbed his backpack and he'd sling it on his back, "Well, I have places to go, Robyn, see you later."

The blaziken then would walk off in through the fog.

"Maxwell, wait! Hold up!"

Maxwell stopped and turned around, letting out a annoyed sigh, "Seriously, Robyn. Are you trying to stop me again?"

The absol ran towards him, stopping at about one feet away from Maxwell.

She looked at him, but now she had her trusting old grin back, "I'm coming with you."

Maxwell raised his eyebrows, "You know that I prefer to travel alone, right?"

Robyn softly poked her horn into Maxwell's side, "Yes, I know. But isn't it a little bit lonely? Do you not want a little bit of company?"

Both pokémon looked at each other for a few seconds. The Maxwell smirked, "How can I say no to that face?" he said, "I honestly thought you were traumatized by my words."

The absol smiled, "Don't worry, I won't have nightmares. You know that you don't scare me THAT easily, right?"

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it did seem like it-" before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Robyn, who was head butting Maxwell's leg.

"Just shut up already!" she said laughing. Maxwell snickered at Robyn's poor attempt to silence him.

"Let's get going," Maxwell said finally, "It will take a few days before we get there."

The blaziken and the absol both walked through the fog, off into the distance...

* * *

 **Somewhere on Mt. Ember , same time.**

Two hooded pokémon stepped over mountain rocks and hardened lava as they made their way up. They moved in a surprisingly quick tempo, making a hasty impression.

"Gosh... How long will take before we are there yet? I'm tired..." the pokémon at the back said impatiently.

"Just shut up and watch your step." the pokémon in the front replied. The pokémon in the front was about 30 centimeter taller than the pokémon in the back.

"Look," the pokémon behind said, "We have been walking for hours and I- SHIT!" the pokémon tripped over a rock, causing his hood to come off revealing the head of a zangoose. The zangoose fell forward and his knee landed on a sharp rock. Before the leading pokémon could react the zangoose started to scream in pain.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH FUCK! MY FUCKING KNEE! IT HURTS!" the zangoose cries out in pain.

The other pokémon ran to the zangoose, giving it a slap on his face so he became quiet. The zangoose looked at the pokémon's face, which was the one of a zoroark.

"Ssssshhhhhhhh!" the zoroark hisses as he looks angry at the zangoose, "Idiot! Do you want to alert the entire village or something?" The zoroark yells.

"Uuhhhh... No?" the zangoose replied looking like a complete fool, "Of course I do not want to do that..." He muttered however the zoroark hears him.

"Then why the hell are you screaming like someone just cut your balls off?" the zoroark snarls, he pointed at the knee of the zangoose, "Look, it's just a flesh wound!" The zangoose said sighing. The zangoose's knee was bleeding.

"I don't know Xen, it might be broken," the zangoose said worrying.

Xen laughs sarcastically, "Haha! Do you believe it yourself?" he says tauntingly. he imitated the zangoose's voice, "'Muh, I think my knee is broken, Xen. I start to feel pain when a magikarp hits me, Xen', quit being such a pussy."

"Okay fine," the zangoose growls angrily.

"And don't forget to put your hood back over your head, unless you want everyone to remember that stupid looking thing that you call your face." Xen added on.

Xen and the zangoose would continue climbing up the mountain, acting like nothing happened.

"Here it is, Wayne," Xen said, extending his arm to stop the zangoose.

Wayne raised his eyebrow, "Ehm... I don't see it, why are you so sure about it?"

Xen made a face palm, then signed annoyed, "That is because it's hidden, genius. Or else a normal hiker would just be able to walk in."

"Oh yeah... Of course..," Wayne said slowly, feeling like a compleet idiot. (Which he is)

"See those unown written on that rock?" Xen pointed at a huge rock, "If you look closely, they form the word 'Password'."

Wayne looks puzzled, "But... we don't have anything we can write with, how are we going to write the password then?"

Xen grinned, "This time you are actually asking a good question, Wayne. But you don't have to write anything."

"Ehhhh, what?"

The zoroark walked over to the rock, putting his paw on underneath the written unown. The rock slides in two and a pathway openend.

"So, what do you think?" Xen looked at Wayne, the zangoose had his jaw dropped looking completely confused.

"T-t-t... That doesn't make sense at all!" Wayne reacted.

Xen snickered, "I kind of knew you would not understand, but your reaction is still priceless."

Both pokémon entered the pathway.

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Well, ello again. Yes, you are reading another autor's note again. I'll try to keep this short Okay so first off, I apologize if I did bad. I apologize if it seemed rushed, I apologize if the characters seem uninteresting, I apologize if the fight seemed choppy and I apologize if the plot already sounds boring. Even though I personally did better than I thought, I might have messed up greatly and I'm probably just a horrible writer. But enough about me and how I'm unsecure about my writing.**

 **So, I think I will be accepting OC's! Not that I can't make them on my own (In fact, I already have come up with a few.), but it will probably save me some time. Besides, if you submit a OC you are showing me your appreciation for this story. Which I will say "Thank you!" to! Just visit my profile bio for the OC submission template. Send the OC via PM or post it in a review.**

 **And now some other things. I have a feeling this won't get a lot of views, follows/favorites or reviews. I'm not aiming for popularity, though. But I don't want to get the feeling nobody will read my story. I think that putting a lot of work in to something and then that something gets barely noticed is kind of discouraging. But hey, if I wanted to be popular I would probably make a uncreative overdone Armourshipping story that will get appreciated by everyone anyway because bandwagon! (I'm looking at you, Fanfiction Pokémon FrontPage... (Please don't take this seriously.))**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Pokken Tournament: Quest To Be The Best" See you guys later!**

 **-Maxwell Barricade**

 **E/N: Hey everyone I hope your enjoying Maxwell's story I'm his editor Beemstarr. I do edits, dialogue improvements and a lot of other stuff like sorting the layout. The characters, plot and story are all done by Maxwell. Anyways read and review and most importantly enjoy guys.**

 **-Beemstarr**


	2. On the way

**Chapter 2: On the way**

 **Authors note: Hi there, as you have probably noticed this is the second chapter. So first off, I would like to say that I won't have pokémon call out attacks anymore during a fight due to the critique I got about that. This is the reason why I need reviews, they point out flaws and help me improve my writing. Second, I want to mention some things at the end of this chapter. Finally, sorry for the long wait,. I'm currently dealing with internet problems. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

 **Somewhere in a forest, about 5 kilometers away from Rustboro City, Hoenn.**

Maxwell and Robyn were walking to the south at reasonable pace. It would be 3 hours after their battle in the middle of no man's land. The sun was at the horizon and the sky was pink-yellowish, indicating that it was evening. The trees were tall and the tops of the trees were fully green from the leafs. The ground was covered by old, brown leafs from the last autumn. The pair walked in silence until Robyn decided to break the silence.

"Sorry for asking, but why aren't we taking Route 104 again?" Robyn asked. Not that she was tired or anything, but she found it weird that Maxwell decided to take the nature route rather then using the path that was created by the civilized world, the alternate path would of been a much faster walk after all.

Maxwell turned his head to Robyn slightly annoyed to repeat himself, "Like I already said, I don't want to walk into a bunch of idiots that think they 'recognize' me," his voice sounded a little bit silenced, due to the fact he had his mouth covered by his scarf again.

"C'mon Maxwell, you don't have to be that paranoid," Robyn said, "I didn't see anyone coming up to you or something like that in Rustboro City."

Maxwell sighed, "Than you probably didn't see that group that was staring and pointing at me... Do those loser not having anything better to do? They annoy me to no end, unlike some people I don't like being gazed as if am an alien invader..."

Robyn laughed, "Well, I guess that's the downside of participating in a national event, haha," she said, "Some pokémon start to see you as a celebrity."

"And, as you know, I don't give a single shit about fame," Maxwell responded, "Why does everyone only seems to care about money and fame?"

Robyn raised her eyebrow, "Just a question, is why you do not have a lot of money?"

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders, "Well, enough to buy basic things. If I had too much money I would probably grow greedy."

Robyn tried her best to continue the conversation to prevent another lapse of silence. "Didn't you have a theory about that? About how fame and money corrupts pokémon?" She asks, knowing the answer but pursuing the conversation. Robyn nods in understanding.

"Yep, I think that popularity and wealth makes us pokémon greedy and selfish," she said, "It was a major flaw of humans, and I think it will also be a flaw pokémon have to deal with but..." She says trailing off.

Robyn grinned at Maxwell, as she teasingly said, "But aren't you a selfish asshole already?"

Maxwell laughed at Robyn's comment, "I should've seen that one coming. But that has to do with the way I grew up, I was taught to be better than those who oppose me."

Maxwell had a devilish grin on his face, "I could also mention that you can be a sarcastic bitch sometimes."

Robyn giggled, "You don't need to tell me, others have said that a thousand times to me already."

"I wonder why..." Maxwell says in a equally teasing voice.

"Damn it, Maxwell! I thought I was the one who made the clever comments!" Robyn replies. Both of them shared a laugh.

"Anyways..." Maxwell recovered his voice a bit, "Is that what you actually think about me?" He asks with a curious look in his eye.

Robyn would let out what sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sigh, "Heh, well. To be honest, I do actually think you can be a arrogant jerk at times."

"Buuuuut?" Maxwell had some kind of hopeful tone in his voice.

Robyn took a breather, "Well, what I like about you is that you are not afraid to say what you think. In fact, you are not afraid of anything, really."

"Oh really? I thought I didn't talk a lot," Maxwell replied.

"How am I supposed to say what I think when I barely say a word?" He asks.

"C'mon Max, you're not 'that' silent," Robyn grinned, "I think you don't say much because you want to look tough, but your actually kind of soft inside."

You could barely see it because a Blaziken's face was already red and most of the under part of his face was covered by his scarf, but Maxwell blushed when he heard that final part of the sentence.

"I-is that a compliment?" Maxwell stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it a compliment," Robyn continued, "I actually like that about you. Tough on the outside, soft on the inside. What's the matter, Maxwell? Your face has a strange colour to it." Robyn finished oblivious to how flustered the Blaziken currently was. Maxwell now started to blush even more, which Robyn began to notice. Maxwell suddenly felt that strange feeling in his stomach again. He sometimes had that feeling when Robyn said something complimenting about him or when his eyes paid extra attention to her.

"N-no! I'm f-fine, I s-s-swear!" Maxwell stuttered as he felt his face burning, "T-thank you for saying that..."

Robyn raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? Your voice sounds kind of weird?"

"No really! I'm alright," Maxwell said a little bit calmer.

"If you say so..." Robyn said, she didn't sound very convinced. Maxwell felt like he had to say something as well.

"You know," Maxwell said, trying to sound as calm as possible, "There are also some things I really like about you."

Robyn looked up, "Oh really?"

"Yes," Maxwell continued "I mean, you are very intelligent, Robyn, you always know what to say and what you are talking about." Robyn's face started to become a little red as well,

"Are you... are you being serious about that?" Robyn asked curiously.

Maxwell started to get a good feeling about this, "Yeah, I really am," and before he even thought about it, the words escaped his mouth,

"And you're pretty cute, too." Robyn was blushing ferociously, her cheeks were completely red.

"Why... t-thank you..." she said shyly, slightly flattered.

There was a awkward silence for a while as both pokémon felt a strange feeling. Maxwell and Robyn continued walking, not saying anything to each other. Then suddenly, Robyn stopped.

"Wait, do you see someone over there?" she was looking between the trees. Maxwell stopped walking as well.

"I don't know... It's kind of hard to see..." Maxwell said slowly. He was looking between the trees too.

Robyn then saw something white humanoid-like, "Hold up... Isn't that a gardevoir?" She asked curiously.

"A gardevoir you say?" Maxwell saw it as well, *Could it be who I think it is?* Maxwell thought to himself.

Yes, it was indeed a gardevoir. The gardevoir was walking with her arms on her back towards the blaziken and the absol, but didn't seem to notice them because she was too busy looking in the trees.

When she finally did notice them, the gardevoir stopped walking and looked at the duo with widenend eyes. Once again, there was a awkward silence.

"Y-you...?" the gardevoir finally said slowly, "What are you..."

Robyn then said barely moving her lips ands silent only Maxwell could her it: "Three... Two... One..." When she said that a gallade came rushing towards them veins bulging on it's head, a hysterical look on his face and eyes filled with rage.

"Get away from my sis!-" the gallade suddenly stopped when he could identify the two pokémon.

"Oh hello there, Thomas. I totally didn't expect to see you here with Jade." Robyn said sarcastically.

"Uhhh well..." Thomas scratched his head, "I still have to protect my sister, you see..." He said blushing in embarassment.

Jade sighed, "And like I already told you a thousand times, Thomas, I can pretty much protect myself."

Maxwell and Robyn met Thomas and Jade the previous year during the last time the tournament was held. This was because Thomas was one of the participants.

Thomas was three years older than Jade and he saw it as his duty to protect her ever since he could walk and talk. Thomas was a rather loud, naïve and immature for his age. Jade, one the other hand, was kind of shy and somewhat mature. The two were always close to each other in some way. When Jade encountered a stranger, Thomas would run towards them and yell something along the lines of: "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" or "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Jade liked that Thomas was so protective about her when she was young, but when she got older she got pretty annoyed of it and had been trying to convince Thomas that she can stand on her own.

"So... The gallade and the gardevoir again, huh?" Maxwell said, "What are you two hanging around in the Woods at this hour?"

"Well, this is our home. Have you forgotten already?" Thomas attempted to sound grown-up.

"I did not ask you where you live, I do not even care where you live, Gallade," Maxwell continued, "I was asking what you are doing at this time of the day."

"I-I have a name, you know!" Thomas still tried to talk with the adult tone, but didn't do very well.

"He knows that, he just thinks you aren't worth to be called by your name," Robyn added on, "Besides, I have always wondered, What is more sad? The fact that you still follow your sister around, or that she is more mature than you are despite not even being a adult yet?"

Thomas's head became very red. Jade stepped in between Thomas and the two.

"I think you have humiliated him enough already, could you please stop?" Jade said calmly. She loathed how her brother was overly protective but she still cared for him and wouldn't stand for anyone to humiliate him. "By the way, can't pokémon wander in the woods anymore these days?" Jade added.

Robyn sighed, "Whatever floats your boat..."

"But what are you two doing here, really," Jade said, looking at the two, "Are you going somewhere?" She persisted.

"I do not see why that would be any of your business," Maxwell said coldly, "But I guess it doesn't hurt to say. We are heading to Petalburg City and we want to get there before nightfall." He explained in annoyance.

Jade raised her eyebrow, "Oh? Why are you in such a hurry?" Jade asked curiously.

Maxwell planted his hand in his face thinking to himself, *Of course they are being overly curious...* "Because I'm entering the tournament again." He said sighing in irritation.

Both Thomas and Jade looked at each other, then looked at Maxwell again. "Really?" Thomas said, "Even after what happened last year?" Thomas said surprised.

Maxwell grinded his teeth in annoyance, "That doesn't matter to me, I won't give up just because of some bullshit from last year."

Thomas suddenly had a confident grin on his face, "Ha! Haha! So you are entering the tournament again? Well, I'm entering too!"

It was silent for while until Thomas stomped his foot on the ground a few times, "Oh c'mon! Why aren't you surprised? Where is that overly dramatic anime reaction?" He whined.

"Maybe because it isn't much of a plot twist," Jade giggled a little bit, "Anyways I'm entering as well."

"Nobody cares," Robyn said with a bored expression. Both Thomas and Jade became red with rage.

"Well, we have to go." Robyn announced.

"I agree," Maxwell said gripping his hands around the straps of his backpack. Both pokémon continued walking leaving the gallade and gardevoir behind.

It didn't take long before they were stopped by a, "Not so fast!" Maxwell and Robyn turned around to see Thomas pointing at Maxwell.

"I'm not going to let you walk away without a fight!" Thomas said overly dramatic, "Well, will you accept my challenge!? Or are you too scared?" Thomas taunted.

*When will this idiotic fool stop... And people say I have a big ego, this guy deserves a gold medal for being dumb...* Maxwell thought as started to get really irritated, "Look, I can kind of see that you want to get your ass kicked again, but right now I don't have time for that," Maxwell said calmly, "If you haven't noticed it is already pretty dark, and I want to reach Petalburg city before nightfall."

"Or in other words..." Thomas said slowly, " You are too afraid to fight me!" Maxwell had the urge to bash his head against a tree.

Robyn stepped forward, "Fine, I'll will fight you." Thomas looked at Robyn.

"Well, I wanted Ma- I mean the blaziken, but I guess you will do," Thomas said trying to sound intimidating. Maxwell walked to Robyn.

"You do realise you are wasting your time with this fight? I mean it won't stop someone as dumb as you, but it will probably late by the time you reached the Pokémon centre."

Robyn grinned at Maxwell, "Don't worry, I'll make it quick," she said confidently, "Besides, I have to do this to fill in chapter length, right?"

"What do you think this is, Robyn? Some kind of fanfiction?" after saying that, Maxwell turned around putting his hood over his head and continued walking.

"I'll make this quick," Robyn said as she shoved her bandana over her nose. The absol spread her paws into a fighting stance. Thomas spread his legs and positioned his arms like they are dual wielded swords.

"I normally don't fight girls, but you are a exception because you insulted us earlier!" Jade stored her eyes to heaven.

"That has got to been one of the lamest fighter intro one-liners I have ever heard in my entire life..." She said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

Thomas dropped his arms and looked at Jade, "Do you even know how hard it is to pull something like this out?"

"It's actually pretty easy..." Jade retorted with a sigh.

"Hey, you aren't the one that has to fight right now, are you?" Thomas yelled.

"That was a terrible argument..." Jade muttered back.

"Oh! So you want to fight instead? Come stand here!" Thomas shouted glaring at his sister.

"I will gladly do that!" Jade shouted storming her way towards Thomas.

Robyn snickered while the two similar looking pokémon were fighting.

*This guy seriously just let his guard down against someone with assassination training, big mistake...* she thought while she was sneaking up on the fighting gallade at a reasonable tempo, as silent as the wind.

"No! I don't mean it like that!" Thomas cried out dodging a Psybeam from Jade.

"Then why did you say that?" Jade yelled preparing another.

"Because y- OUCH!" Thomas's sentence was cut off by a Sucker Punch attack from Robyn. He'd gasp for air has he held his hands to his stomach.

Robyn didn't hesitate, her horn started to glow black as she drew her horn back. Once it was fully charged Robyn slashed her horn at the gallade. The Nightslash sliced Thomas on the forehead and he stumbled backwards tripping over a tree trunk, causing him to fall over with a thud.

Jade was just as surprised as Thomas was at the swift sneak attack. Her jaw was dropped and she had wide open eyes. Thomas laid on the ground for a few seconds to recover from the shock, which Robyn allowed. Then he got back up again, while being filled with a childish rage.

"HEY! I WASN'T READY YET! YOU CHEATED! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" Thomas screamed with a squeaking voice. Robyn couldn't help but laugh at Thomas's outburst. This would piss him off even further.

"OH, YOU THINK THIS FUNNY HUH?!" he yelled at Robyn, "WELL LAUGH AT THIS! FOCUS BLAST!" Thomas put his hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy. He then pushed both hands forward firing the Focus Blast attack however, Robyn jumped over it easily (One because he made the amateur mistake to announce the attack before he used it and two his concentration was horrible causing him to lack the focus part of the move resulting in a uncontrolled blast of energy which missed completely due to his terrible accuracy) the Focus Blast crashed into a tree, creating a small explosion.

"You know, you really shouldn't announce the attack before using it..." Robyn said bored. This obviously fuelled Thomas's rage even further. The gallade suddenly dashed towards her, this surprised Robyn but she was able to jump away just in time. Thomas crashed his Close Combat attack into a tree but stopped before executing the move.

Thomas quickly turned around, his arms glowing pink-purple as he yells"STAND..." He makes a slashing movement with his right arm, firing a Psycho Cut. Robyn jumped on the side of a tree to dodge the blade-like projectile. "...STILL!" Thomas then fired another Psycho Cut at her, but Robyn jumped to another tree dodging with ease.

"You call that a Psycho Cut?" Robyn taunted while she landed on the other tree as the projectile cut through the tree on the spot she was standing just seconds ago.

Robyn launched herself off the tree while her horn glowed purple-pink. Robyn slashed her horn launching the Psycho Cut attack. Thomas didn't react in time and he received the blade right in his neck.

Thomas stumbled backwards and got down to one knee. The last thing he saw before becoming unconscious was Robyn dashing towards him with dark claws. Before he could react he was hit twice in the face by the two Shadow Claws.

Jade stepped in between them when Thomas fainted.

"That's enough, I think that you have won at this point," she said, spreading her arms in a protecting matter.

"Ehh... Do I look like a blaziken to you? Calm down, I'm not Maxwell," Robyn said as she slid her bandana away from her mouth, "I told you I would make this quick."

"Yeah yeah... You don't have to rub it in our faces..." Jade said as she stretches her arms to her unconscious brother. Her hands fire off a Heal Pulse. The pink beam connects with Thomas's body. The longer the pulse was aimed at him, the more of Thomas's wounds disappeared. After a while, Thomas opened his eyes again. When he saw Robyn he jumped back up angrily.

"That wasn't fair at all!"

"Not fair? Have you ever heard of dodging?" Robyn said calmly, "In all honesty, I think you are a terrible fighter and you should not be in the Tournament."

"You dare question my fighting skills!" Thomas demanded.

"Yes, I dare. Now if you excuse me, I have to be in Petalburg City. It's late," after saying that Robyn turned around, and walked away.

"Robyn, I'm not my brother if we happen to cross paths again I'll wipe that smug smile off your face." Jade said staring irritatingly. at her brother. "See what happens when you rush head first into things? You really are immature, next time we meet those two we definitely should be able to win, now let's head home and begin training." Jade said to her brother and the two headed back into the woods.

*Well, that was awkward* Robyn thought to herself as she left the forest, entering Petalburg. Suddenly, she remembered what Maxwell said to her earlier: "And you're pretty cute, too." Robyn felt her cheeks becoming red again as she got that strange feeling in her stomach back.

* * *

 **Inside Mt Ember , Kanto, 3 hours ago**

Xen and Wayne were walking through a hallway made out of rough rocks. It was very dark as there were only a few torches.

"Why is this hall so long..." Wayne panted. Xen glared at him annoyed.

"Seriously, could you just shut the fuck up and stop complaining for once in your life?" Xen snarled annoyed.

"Ok, geez!" Wayne replied shocked. When they finally reached the opening in the end they both entered. A camerupt was waiting for them.

"You two are late, Executive Silver and Executive Daimon," the camerupt said, "Our leader is waiting in the next room."

The camerupt guided the zoroark (Xen) and the zangoose (Wayne) to a door, which the two entered.

A dark figure awaited their arrival, it was hard to tell what pokémon he or she was because of the lack of light. Both Xen and Wanye took off their hoods and kneeled down to the figure.

"Executives Xen Silver and Daimon at your service, my lord," both pokémon said in unison.

"So..." the figure said with a deep voice, "You both are late, did everything go flawless as planned?" The dark figure said in a menacing almost threatening tone.

"Y-yes," Xen gulped answering the dark figure which radiated a spooky and powerful aura. "We didn't encounter any pokémon with the intention to stop us and everything went well. But this idiot right here," Xen angrily glared at Wayne, "Almost blew us when we were at the mountain already."

"Hey!" Wayne turned to Xen, "Do you like the feeling when a rock cuts your knee?" he retaliated.

"SILENCE!" both Xen and Wayne turned back to the dark figure obvious fear in their faces.

"We apologize, my lord," they said in unison looking at the ground.

"Even though I won't deny Executive Daimon's lack of intelligence, he is still a very skilled combatant. Do you understand, Silver?" the dark figure said.

"Yes my lord," Xen said. He noticed how Wayne grinned at him.

"But enough with this nonsense, Do you have the Crystal?" the dark figure paid his attention to Xen.

"Yes, indeed," Xen reached his paws inside a bag he was carrying and took out a large light orange glowing crystal. The dark figure grinned.

"Good, very good," the dark figure said pleased, "Everything is going according to plan..." The dark figure muttered.

"I also have the information you wanted," Xen continued, "The Pokken Tournament will this year be held in the Zinnia region."

"Really?" the dark figured said amused, "Well, as a reward for your loyalty, you may enter the Tournament."

Wayne widened his eyes: "WHAT?! Why him? I though you sa-"

"Do NOT question my decisions, Daimon!" Wayne dropped his head again. The dark figure continued: "This is great news, Silver. In fact the current circumstances are amazing. We have to be in the Zinnia region for our next step of the plan. This means that you will be our spy."

Xen bowed, "This is a huge honor, my lord."

"However," the dark figure continued, "This means you have to follow a few rules if you don't want to blow your cover You may not assist your fellow members of our organization when ever we are executing a operation and you may only make contact with the headquarters when nobody else is around, understood?" the dark figure asked.

"Yes, my lord," Xen replied.

"Good, You two are dismissed" the dark figure says, the room fading completely black.

To be continued...

 **Narrator: Robyn and Maxwell have arrived at their first stop, Petalburg city of the Hoenn region. And it seems the mysterious Wayne and Xen have met their boss. What is the 'plan' being discussed? What the heck is the Zinnia region? And what are Maxwell and Robyn going to get up to in Petalburg? Find out in chapter 3!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there once again.**

 **So first I apologize if this chapter is not as good as the previous one. Second, sorry for the wait, my internet rooter suddenly decided to say "fak u" and stopped working. I was able to finish this somewhere else, though. I probably won't be able to reply to reviews and PM's till Friday.**

 **Anyways, thanks everyone that supported me thus far, it's really encouraging! Surprisingly enough I haven't received many OC's yet. Feel free to send one by either PM or review! (Don't forget to read the rules on my profile)**

 **Anyways, that is all for now, cya later!**

 **-Maxwell Barricade**

 **E/N: I hope you're enjoying Maxwell's story so far. Am his editor Beemstarr, by the way E/N stands for editors note and A/N for authors note. The next chapter will be coming soon, but in the mean time don't forgot to read and review! Also follow/favourite the story so you can keep track of the fics progress and remember guests can review and submit OCs to, also bookmark this page on your browser so you can come back and find the story again. Enjoy XD!**

- **Beemstarr**

Story, plot and character design by Maxwell Barricade & edits + narrator text by Beemstarr.


End file.
